Hamtaro and Sandy Chan
by BionicBimboBopper
Summary: The first Hamtaro talkshow, not Hamtaro+Sandy
1. Default Chapter

The Worst and Meanest Writer on FanFiction.net  
  
Hamtaro: Hi Everybody!  
  
All: Hiya Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Today, we will talk to people that were plamed by a dasterdly villian. Only Known as, Melody The LYNX.  
  
Women: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Hamtaro: We will also see as the HBB love triangle comes to a close. Take it Sandy.  
  
Sandy: So, like, join us for Laughing ( A picture of Hamtaro and Sandy laughing goes by), Screaming, (the same picture but everyone is screaming), and some other stuff.  
  
Hamtaro: As soon as our polls our done!  
  
Sandy: So, if you have any,like, thing you want to say to our flamer, please drop us a review and no e-mails please!  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Ok, so this is going to be my first series. The first HAMTARO TALK SHOW!, if you have any more subjects to talk about follow Sandy, she wont let you down! 


	2. Hamtaro and Sandy chan

Hamtaro and Sandy chan- Episode 1  
  
Hamtaro: Hi everyone, since bionic is so damn bored, waiting for everyone's reply. He decided to have use the great subjects are reviewers, have sent in to us.  
  
Sandy: So PLEASE give a warm welcome to, Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina: Hi you guys!  
  
Hamtaro: Hello!  
  
Sandy: This question comes bruetaly from Morpha: Who does Pashmina like?  
  
Hamtaro: And you know how she means it!  
  
Pashmina: Well...  
  
Hamtaro: Wait just a second.  
  
Sandy and Pahmina: What???  
  
Hamtaro: At my Bachelor party last night. The single guys all taped a video on how much they wanted you. To persuede you to love them.  
  
Pashmina: OK! I like that Idea.  
  
Sandy: The card says, Dexter is first.  
  
Hamtaro: Roll it, MOE!  
  
( All the single Hams are drunk in a Hamster form of Hooters)  
  
Dexter: Pashhdaka, I love you my little pile of pork. So heres one for meee and one for my homeees.  
  
End Tape  
  
Hamtaro: Next is Howdy  
  
Tape  
  
Howdy: I wish you were her,baby. She is hooooooooootttt. It hurts my country sttyle eyeballs.  
  
End Tape  
  
They go through all of them  
  
Sandy: Like, wow.  
  
Hamtaro: Only two were not drunk and those were Panda and Cappy.  
  
Pashmina: And one of them is my top ham. And that is, Panda.  
  
Sandy: So panda, like, come on out!  
  
Hamtaro: Now Pashmina, why do you like Panda.  
  
Pashmina: Well, I like the sweet and silent types. I don't even know that Panda is there half the time. And he is a sweet heart.  
  
Panda: I love you!  
  
Pashmina: Me too.  
  
Hamtaro: Well, I like myself too, but I am modest!  
  
Sandy: Like, HAHAHA.  
  
(Eveyrone in the audience fakes a laugh)  
  
Sandy: Then let's go on to our next question! Why are teachers so old and fat? sent in by Mai Fraser  
  
Hamtaro: And we have a special guest to answer that, who happend to play the role of a teacher in Much Ado About School...Here's MAXWELL!  
  
Sandy: YAY!  
  
Maxwell:*Kisses Sandy*   
  
Audience: AWWW  
  
Sandy and Maxwell blush  
  
Hamtaro: Well, why are they so obese and elderly?  
  
Maxwell: On the contrary, All teachers aren't old and fat. 10% have two years till they get old and fat. It is just a stereo-type.  
  
Sandy: And, like what a wonderful one it is!  
  
Hamtaro: Yes, and our next question is sent in by the same person, Mai Fraser. Does Bijou feel attracted to Hamtaro? How does Hamtaro reflect on this?  
  
Hamtaro: As I mentioned before, I had a bachelor party last night and my wife to be is none other then Bijou. We want to have children, but sadly, I have been neutered.  
  
Sandy: And she, just as all female pets, Has been spayed.  
  
Hamtaro: DAMN YOU BOB BARKER!  
  
Sandy: I thought his name was Parker.  
  
Hamtaro: I like Barker better, even if it isn't his real name.  
  
Maxwell: Many of the books at our bookstore say that pet's should be neutered. We should form a group.  
  
Panda: Ham Hams Against Bob Barker And Authors!  
  
Sandy: Totally.  
  
Pashmina: I love HHABBAA (pronounced ha as in hair and ba as what a sheep says)  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Our next Question comes from Tsunami-chan. Discuss the love triangle between Howdy Dexter and Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina: There isn't any that I know of. I don't have any feelings other than friendship for Howdy or Dexter!  
  
Sandy: And our next topic is Melody.  
  
Hamtaro: Bionic dosen't hate Melody, but thinks that what she does is wrong.  
  
Sandy: Flaming is tottally stupid and is not right to do to anyone! So this is where the public can say something to her. To give her a taste of her own medicine.  
  
Hamtaro: When she changes. This part of the fic will come down!  
  
Sandy: Here our first and only (so-far) talker sweetmac05...  
  
sweetmac05: melody, i know we r friends and all, but give a rest. almost all of us are sick of your pathetic attemps at writing fanfics. b&b will never happen. h+b is what all the sane peoples want. :P. like i said before, give it a rest. look at all the pics, fanfics, and episodes there are of hamtaro and bijou, and look at that 1 episode, those very few fanfics, and all those B+B pics YOU made.that are b+B. boss stinks! you lose the war, get over it! look at all these I HATE MELODY fanfics there are. not many fans u have. and 1 last time, GIVE IT A REST!  
  
Hamtaro: I don't think she meant to offend any B+B people out there.  
  
Sandy: Thats the end of todays episode, so like, keep the topics coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````  
  
Bionic: OK, well I think Melody has a flming problem and I didn't mean to be so harsh in the last episode.   
Please try and change! I thought of the idea for Pandmina because it hopefully gives Panda more recognition. This is also Sandwell and Hamjou so don't read the rest if you dont like those couples ( you can if you don't flame!) I made those names up, I am the first to use them! YAY!!! Keep the Ideas comin' 


End file.
